Sucked Into Kingdom Hearts
by Mysteryuno5
Summary: Four roommates get sucked into the game Kingdom Hearts.  They have to make their way through the game before someone turns off the game console.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

B.J. sighs and looks at the clock one more time.

Gosh, will this class never end, she thinks. In front of her the professor drones on about the Constitution.

"Does anyone know anything about the Lochner v. NY case?" asks the teacher to the class in the small room.

It is a case involving New York trying to regulate the bakers' hours, thought B.J.. She did not bother to say it because she hated everyone looking at her.

The teacher sighs.

"Judging by everyone's blank expression, no one read the cases for today. Lochner v. NY is about a New York regulation that was meant to cut bakers' hours. It was eventually declared unconstitutional."

Woot! I was right. Now if only the class would end, thought B.J. desperately. She looks at the teacher and sends her mental thoughts of ending the class.

The teacher, acting as if she had received B.J.'s mental command, reluctantly ends the class. B.J. slams together her Constitutional Law books and shoves them in her bag by her feet. Slinging it across her shoulder, she quickly exits the classroom and makes her way out of the building. As she walks along in the darkness, she calls hi to a couple people and thinks about her night ahead of her. She just gotten through Kingdom Hearts 2 and wanted to show some parts of it to her 13 year old brother, Bryon. He was at her house visiting from their home town of Chestnut. She quickens her step hoping to get there faster even though she enjoyed looking around her campus. She climbs the stairs and opens the door to her house.

"Hello!" calls B.J. as she steps inside.

"B.J.!" cries her brother Bryon. He runs and hugs her. B.J. hugs him back and marvels how big he is getting. He is only a few inches shorter than she is and rapidly growing. Standing next to each other, both look remarkably similar. Both have brown hair and the same sense of humor.

B.J.'s roommates then pop out of their rooms to say hi. The four girls live two across from each other on opposite sides of the apartment. In the middle connecting the four rooms is the living room, kitchen and the dining room.

Amber says hi to B.J. and then meanders to the kitchen to get a glass of juice. Erin calls hi from her room and then goes back to typing her stories. Hannah, the third roommate, walks out of her room and inquires about how B.J.'s class went.

"Boring as usual. Why the teacher insists on going line by line through the book in her lecture is beyond me! What are you up to?"

"Taking a break from studying. I have a paper due in a week."

"How about you, Amber?"

"Same. I am finishing up some reading for my class." replies Amber as she sips her juice.

"You guys want to watch a little of my game? I just finished the prologue and am starting the different worlds."

"Well all right. Just for a second." says Hannah reluctantly. She settles herself into one of the comfy chairs. Amber also makes herself comfortable in one. B.J. and Bryon sit on the couch adjacent to both the chairs and the TV. B.J. reaches over to the coffee table in front of her and boots up the Playstation 2. At the beginning screen, B.J. picks the load game option and is about to select her saved game when she notices an odd entry.

"Guys, look! There is some kind of entry here. Have you guys been playing the game?" asks B.J., looking at the girls and Bryon.

Both girls look confused and shake their heads.

"I was earlier but I was playing a different game." replies Bryon.

Erin comes out of her room and adds that she has only seen Bryon play it all day.

"Oh well. That is weird then. Let's take a look at it." says B.J. as she selects the mysterious entry in red. All of a sudden the screen of the TV glows a brilliant white.

"That isn't supposed to happen." says a surprised B.J..

The TV continues to get brighter and brighter. None of the people in the room can look at the TV anymore.

"That isn't normal." worries Amber "Did you break my TV, B.J.?"

"Maybe you should turn it off." suggests Hannah, inching her chair away from the TV.

"Right!"

As she moves toward it, the TV flashes and the whole room fills with the brilliant white light. With a scream and a bang, the light disappeared and the people with it. A few seconds later, the TV shuts itself off. However, the light of the Playstation 2 continues to shine softly in the now empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

B.J. wakes up slowly, hearing someone calling her name. It sounds like Hannah and Amber.

"B.J.! B.J.!!"

She slowly opens her eyes to find she is floating in an egg-shaped room.

What happened to me, she thinks. Where am I? Where are Hannah and Amber? Just as she thinks the last question the pod opens like a flower. As the petals lower, Amber and Hannah come into view with stunned looks on their faces. B.J. quickly jumps out of the frightening machine to the ground.

"B.J.! What were you doing in there?" exclaims Amber.

"I don't know. I just woke up floating in there. It is really weird."

"That isn't all that is weird. Look at us!" says Hannah, gesturing.

B.J. then notices what everyone is wearing. Amber is wearing yellow pants with a green top and black vest. In her hand, rests a round shield with a Mickey face on it. Hannah is wearing a blue long dress with flowing sleeves. She is holding a staff with Mickey's head on it.

"Yea, you guys do look pretty funny." says B.J. giggling.

"That is the pot calling the kettle black! Look at yourself!" says Amber, glaring.

Looking down, B.J. sees that she is wearing a red shirt and shorts with a white vest and gloves. The whole outfit is a couple sizes too small.

"What in the hell an I wearing?" exclaims B.J..

"You think that is bad. I am miniature!" comes a tiny voice from the ground. B.J. looks down and sees Erin. She is only 2 inches high and is holding a red book. She is also dressed weirdly in a top hat, tux and tails.

"You know, this all looks really familiar. The outfits, the weapons and the room most of all." muses B.J.. "Where have I seen this ?"

"More importantly, where are we?" Amber says. "The last thing I remember is sitting in the living room and you starting up your game."

"My game? Oh no way!" says B.J. astonished. "It isn't possible!"

"Sure it is! I was there. You told Bryan you wanted him to see…"

"No not that. I think we are in my Kingdom Hearts 2 game!"

Amber, Erin and Hannah all look at her like she has gone nuts.

"How could we possibly be in your game?" asks Amber, not believing B.J..

"The red marked game! I knew I wasn't mine. It must have been a program built into it to suck the player into the game. You guys came with me as well because you were all in the room. But where is Bryan?" says B.J. searching the room.

"Wait, back up. How do you know that we are in your game?" asks Hannah, looking a bit freaked.

"This is the beginning scene where Sora meets back up with his friends Donald, Goofy and Jiminy Cricket. The flower machine in the middle of the room was where he slept while his memories were restored." explains B.J..

Hannah, Amber and Erin just stare at B.J. in confusion.

"Ok, I will prove it to you. Amber, I am pretty sure you took on the role of Goofy. Throw your shield like a Frisbee at the wall."

Amber looks dubiously at B.J. but hurtles it anyways. The shield flings out with tremendous force and puts a dent in the wall. Then it boomerangs back to lands gently in Amber's hand. Hannah and Erin gape at Amber who is grinning at the shield in her hand.

"Hannah, you think you are Donald Duck. Hold your staff in the air and say in a commanding voice 'Thunder'."

Hannah nervously does as B.J. said. The second she says the word, real thunder cracks over head and 6 lightening bolts strike around her. Though they leave scorch marks, none of the lightening harms B.J., Erin, Amber, and Hannah. B.J. grins triumphantly while Hannah squeals with delight at her magic.

"You also have other spells. I am not sure which other ones though. That would be Erin's job." says B.J. looking down at the tiny woman.

"My job?" asks a confused Erin.

"Yes, you are Jiminy Cricket. You keep a journal that covers our journey and abilities and things. You travel around on my shoulder." says B.J. as she picks up Erin and settles her on her shoulder.

"Well that seems easy enough." says Erin, settling on B.J.'s shoulder.

"Speaking of your journal, can you look up some stuff? Hannah and Amber need to know what they can do with their weapons. And can you look up and see who I am supposed to be?" asks B.J.. "I have a guess but I am probably wrong."

"Sure." replies Erin. She careful opens the journal to the table of contents. It takes a few minutes for Erin to familiarize herself with the journal and how it works. She found out a lot of the journal fills itself out. Finding a section for characters, she turns to that page in the journal. As she reaches the first page, a hologram picture of B.J. in 3D pops up out of the pages.

"Hey that is me!" exclaims B.J., looking at it in wonder.

"Well according to the journal, you are someone named Sora. You are a girl that was pulled from the islands to be the hero of the Keyblade. Your weapon is the Keyblade which can unlock anything. You are also on a quest to find someone." reads Erin.

"I am Sora?! Oh this is going to cause problems." groans B.J..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So I am the main character. There must be a mistake. I'm not exactly sure I am the heroine type." says B.J. with a little bit of panic in her voice. "Why in the world would I be Sora?"

"Better question is why are any of us here? Video games don't just randomly suck people into them." says Erin.

"I don't know. A freak accident?" replies B.J. with a shrug of her shoulder. Erin gets thrown about a bit at the movement but manages to stay on B.J.'s shoulder.

"Oops, sorry Erin. Wait. If I am Sora that means I can summon the Keyblade!"

B.J. then stands straight, closes her eyes and puts her right hand in front of her. After a few seconds a white glow consumes her hand. When the glow fades, B.J. is holding a large sword in the shape of a key with a yellow handle.

"Whoa. I didn't know I could do that!" says B.J.. She immediately grins and takes a few practice swings. Hannah, Amber, and Erin ooh and ahh and then Erin turns to a new part of the journal.

"Hey, guys! I found the section with your abilities. B.J. you have guard, scan and aerial recovery."

"Yes! I will be able to protect myself from attack, know how much health an enemy has, and stop myself if I am being thrown backwards in the air. This is so cool!" says an excited B.J..

"Hannah, you have Thunder and Cure. Amber, you just have the ability to throw your shield so far." finishes Erin. Each girl plays with her weapon for a few seconds, then Amber gets a serious look on her face.

"So what do we do now?" asks Amber.

"Play the game I guess. I bet if we beat the end, we will get thrown out of the game and back into the living room." replies B.J., swishing her Keyblade.

"You know I just remembered Daniel is coming over soon. You how he likes to play video games. What if he disconnects the Playstation?" asks a concerned Amber.

"Oh crap. Then we might disappear. Let's not test this theory though." replies B.J., hurriedly making the Keyblade disappear.

"What happens next in the game B.J.?" asks Hannah.

"Well the next thing I remember is that Sora walked through a door. The next thing that appeared on the screen was him and the group standing outside the mansion." says B.J. looking around for a door. As she took a step, a door appeared in front of the four.

"Guess that means it is time to go." Amber says. She walks over to the door and tries to open it. The handle, though, refuses to turn no matter how hard she tugs. "Well, it would be if the door wasn't locked."

"It's locked? It wasn't locked in the game. I know that that is the door in which we are supposed to leave." says B.J. worriedly. She walks over to it and tries the door herself. Surprisingly the knob turns easily in her hand.

"Oh! It opened!" exclaims a surprised B.J..

"It opened? How did you get it to open?" asks Hannah, walking over as well.

"I don't know. I just turned the handle and it opened." says B.J. looking through the now open door. Hesitantly she steps through the doorway. Instantly the whole group appears in a clearing. In front lies a dark forbidding forest. It looks like a solid wall of leaves and sharp branches except for the narrow space for a faint path. Behind sits the looming white mansion. Though the outside looks immaculate, the house appears uninviting, secretive and haunting.

"Woot! I was right!" cheers B.J.. She starts to walk towards the path.

"But…we didn't walk through the door. Only you did. How did we appear at the same time as you?" asks Hannah, looking around the clearing.

"Well, I am playing as Sora right? In the game, Sora is the leader of the group. Generally Goofy and Donald follow behind him. Maybe the game needs me to go in front of you guys just like Sora. Yes! This means you have to do what I say." B.J. replies with a smug look on her face.

"Uh-huh." says Amber. "Like that is going to happen."

B.J. looks crestfallen but then shrugs and smiles.

"Ah well. Onward to the creepy forest!" proclaims B.J. as she walks towards the forest.

Hannah and Amber shake their heads at her but follow her anyways. Once again as soon as the girls hit the edge of the forest, the game pops them to another area.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In a small alcove that is affectionately called "The Usual Spot," three kids discuss a strange visitor they had just had. A girl and boy sit together on the couch with the second boy leaning on a wooden crate near by. The boy leaning on the crate is clearly the leader. He is wearing a black shirt with a gray vest and camouflage pants. The girl is brown-haired and is wearing an orange flowered shirt with khaki shorts. The heavyset boy sitting next to her is also brown-haired and is wearing a loose red jersey with shorts. As they talk, B.J., Amber, Hannah and Erin walk in the door. Both parties look equally surprised.

"Oops! Sorry! Must have taken a wrong turn." says a flustered B.J..

"I said to go left not right." grumbles Erin pointing to the map in the book.

"This is our spot. Leave." says the leader. He gives them a look then proceeds to walk right out the door behind them.

"Wait. Did he just ask us to leave and then leave himself?" says a confused Amber. Both Hannah and B.J. shrug. Again Erin almost loses her seat. Luckily Erin had devised a system that kept her anchored. She just tied a cord around her waist and then tied it to a necklace B.J. is wearing. Now she was no longer in danger of falling.

"Don't mind Hayner. He is just cranky because he has to do homework." says the girl as she and the other boy approach the group.

"Oh! I feel his pain then." says B.J. sympathetically glancing back at the door.

"I'm Olette!" she says. "This is Pence. What are your names?"

"Well I'm B.J.. These are my friends Hannah and Amber. The little person on my shoulder is Erin." B.J. says, gesturing to the person as she introduces them.

"Oh! We just met someone looking for you. He is over at the train station."

Before the girls can ask who is looking for them, both Pence and Olette turn and walk out the door.

"Um thanks? NPC characters are just weird here." says B.J. shaking her head.

"So someone is looking for us at the train station? Who would be in the game looking for us?" asks Hannah.

"I don't know. I think it is just part of how the game progresses. We will probably get there and it is just some random person wanting us to go on a quest." says B.J..

"Well quests are good right? We can get out that way." says Amber walking towards the door.

Just before the group reaches the exit, all four of them hear a loud whooshing noise. B.J. jumps in surprise and Hannah gives a little shriek.

"What was that?! We don't have to fight someone right?" asks Hannah. She holds her staff in front of her in a defensive way.

"No, it is entirely too soon. It must have been something else." replies B.J. looking around her. Spotting something glowing in the corner, she gestures for the girls to follow her. Once there they could see two green streaks flying in a wide circle. B.J. tries to poke the flying green streaks but misses and plunges in her whole hand. A circle between the flying streaks on the ground begins to glow and sparkles surround her hand.

"That tickles!" giggles B.J..

"What in the world is that thing?" asks Erin. "How am I going to describe that in my journal?"

Acting on impulse, B.J. steps completely into the middle of the swirling streaks. Instantly the swirls multiply and grow around B.J.. The ground underneath her feet glows intensely. After a few seconds she can no longer hear or see Hannah and Amber and there is a solid wall of green circling about her.

"Well that isn't good." says Erin on her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

B.J. stares numbly at the murky green wall encircling her and Erin. Her mind races, trying to remember if she had ever seen this when she was playing the game. Erin, on her shoulder, opens her journal and frantically pages through it. Right then, a bright yellow word appears in front of B.J..

"Save?" says a bewildered B.J..

As soon as she says the word, it disappears and five empty rectangles in a row replace it.

"Oh, I get it! It is a place where I can save the game I am playing," says B.J.. She reaches out and touches the first empty box. A loading screen appears for a few seconds then the boxes reappear. The first slot now shows the name of the town, the time they had been in the game, the level of each character and a picture of B.J.. B.J. has just enough time to groan about her picture and the wall dissipates. B.J. and Erin could now see Hannah and Amber's worried faces.

"Hey guys!" says B.J., stepping forward. Behind her, the floor ceases to glow and the two green globs go back to their circling.

"B.J.! Are you all right? Where did you go?" exclaims Hannah.

"It is a save point. Now if we die, we will just reappear here!" explains B.J., looking pleased.

"Wait. 'If we die'? We can die in this game?" says Amber looking extremely unhappy.

"Well, if I remember right, you and Hannah don't die as much as go to sleep. Only if I die do we all die and go to the loading screen. However, I am pretty sure we won't just _die_," reassures B.J.. Inside though she harbors a bit of doubt. She has no idea how they all came to be in the game and know very little about how it is supposed to work. She does not want to worry the girls so she keeps her concerns to herself.

"Now what were we doing before the green wall thing?" asks B.J..

"Well, we have to go to the train station. At least that is what Pence said," says Hannah.

"All right! Which way Erin?" asks B.J..

"Go back and take a left," directs Erin opening her journal to the map section.

B.J., Hannah and Amber walk out the door and take a left as told. Even with Erin's excellent directions, it still takes the trio fifteen minutes and 3 dead-ends to reach the train station.

"You know, this would be so much easier if those darn NPCS would just give us directions! Even poking them has absolutely no effect," puffs B.J. as she collapses on the stairs leading up to the doors of the train station.

"You know, they are kinda funny," comments Amber. She walks over and sits down next to B.J.. She hugs her knees to her chest. " They look through you and only say one thing."

"It reminds me of those silly web things the boys made us watch," replies Hannah, sitting as well only with her legs crossed lady-like.

"Oh, yea! 'Welcome to Corneria!'" giggles B.J.. Amber and Hannah roll their eyes.

Listening with half an ear, Erin is scribbling in her journal. Suddenly the journal in her hands disappears. Erin looks surprised for a second and then looks up to tell the other girls about it. However as she glances up, she catches a glimpse of something far in front of her.

"Hey Guys!" calls Erin with fear threading her voice.

"What's wrong Erin?" asks B.J., straightening up from her lounging position.

Erin simply points straight ahead. In front of the station sits a large oval plaza. A small black puddle is oozing its way across the plaza towards the girls. All three girls scramble up at viewing the puddle. Hannah looks scared, B.J. looks curious and Amber looks wary. All three move higher up on the stairs as if to seek shelter.

"Erin, can you…?" says B.J.. Midway through her sentence she realizes Erin has disappeared.

"Erin!" calls B.J., searching around her frantically for the tiny girl.

Still the black shadow grows nearer. Now it is followed close behind by at least 6 more puddles. When the puddle gets close to the girls, it abruptly comes to a stop. The puddle now rises up and start to form a body. Floppy limbs form along with a flimsy body. Its head is oval with yellow menacing eyes. Its deadly attentions are clear from every move it makes.

Hannah and Amber watches its transformation with wide surprised eyes. B.J., on the other hand, is doing something different. She is laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sorry. I laugh when I get scared," explains B.J., giggling behind her hand. "I have a reason, though, because I remembered what these things are! Guess what we get to do now!"

"Run away?" suggests Hannah as she eyes the evil puppet in front of her.

"We get to have our first battle!" informs B.J. with no excitement in her voice.

"Oh, great!" groans Hannah.

"Cheer up! We can take these guys!" says Amber. Her natural optimism has finally broken through her fear of the situation she has found herself in and she decides to just see this as an adventure. She grins at Hannah and grips her shield.

"Why don't you guys go first and I will watch?" says B.J., hiding behind Hannah.

"Hey!" says Hannah, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at B.J.. "Some leader you are!"

Amber reaches behind an indignant Hannah and hauls B.J. back.

"All right, all right! Let's do this," sighs B.J.. She reluctantly calls forth the Keyblade and, taking a deep breath, runs towards the enemy. She jumps in the air, swings her blade with all her might and brings it down on the thing's head. Taking their cue from B.J., Hannah and Amber run forward and start to fight. Just after the first one is dispatched, the six behind it pop into life in its place. Behind it several more waves could be seen coming as well. Each evil black thing fights by swiping with the claws that they grow out of their hands. They also have the ability to flatten themselves on the ground where they could not be harmed. When they pop up under the girls, the girls are sent flying backwards. Lucky for B.J., she has the ability to stop her flight mid-air and redirect herself forward. Unfortunately Amber and Hannah do not have this ability and were thrown against the walls of the train station a few times before they learn how to avoid that particular attack.

Hannah, on the right side of the battle, uses her lightening to kill anything near her. Thunder rolls constantly and the area starts to take on the appearance of a strobe light going off. The ground around her is soon littered with bodies. After several strikes, the staff starts to glow red and refuses to bring forth lightening when commanded.

"B.J.! Amber! Help!" calls Hannah, scrambling backwards away from the surging creatures.

"Hannah, you are out of magic! Just bash them on the head until the staff stop glowing!" cries B.J. trying to fight her way over to Hannah's side to help.

Hannah quickly takes her advice and manages to get back to fighting. Soon she does not need help at all because her magic has regenerated. After that, she alternates between using magic and hand-to-hand combat.

Amber, on the left side, is holding her own. She throws her shield at the waves of approaching enemies. One after another, the shield slices through the enemies leaving no survivors in its wake. Whenever the rare enemy gets too close, she just hides behind her shield. No matter how hard the creatures swipe at the shield, it remains unscratched and as strong as ever.

In the middle, B.J. is swinging her Keyblade for all she is worth. She had once taken a fencing class and, though it was a year ago, she now draws on everything she can remember. All three girls are constantly encouraging each other and even manage to execute impressive moves with their weapons. Unhappily, the enemies just keep coming. Soon the girls become tired. They are not use to this much exertion and are having trouble keeping their stances and weapons up. Hannah and B.J. have many bruises and cuts on their bodies. Even Amber, who had a shield to defend herself, has quite a few cuts. Miraculously none have broken anything thanks to the game not being built that way.

Just when they think they can take no more, a mysterious figure in a full-length black robe jumps from the roof of the train station and lands in the middle of the fray. He holds a Keyblade that is identical to B.J.'s. To the girls vast relieve, he attacks their enemies and not them. He quickly dispatches the remaining enemies in two moves. Amber, Hannah and B.J. collapse on the stairs, gasping for air. They are completely covered in sweat and none can even hold their weapons anymore. The black robed figure just stares down at the exhausted group. His face is completely shadowed by his hood.

"Thank you so much! You just saved our butts!" gasps B.J., trying to catch her breath.

"Glad to help. Are you all right?" asks a very familiar voice.

"Yes, I think so. Who are you?" asks B.J., trying to remember where she has heard his voice. He sounds a lot like a nerdy friend of hers but it could not be him. He was not in the room when the game sucked them in. Amber and Hannah also look curiously at the man.

Slowly the man reaches up and pulls back the hood.

"Thomas?!" exclaims B.J..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"King Thomas actually. I am the ruler of these worlds," says the man. "t is good to see you awake B.J.. Now you can fight the heartless."

"King?! How are you a king?" asks B.J..

"What do you mean? I have always been a King. Ask Amber and Hannah, my loyal subjects," says Thomas, pointing to them.

"Um, Thomas. We aren't your subjects," says Amber with Hannah nodding emphatically behind her. "We are just your friends."

"Thomas, don't you remember us?" asks Hannah, looking worried.

"Of course I do! You are my court magician and Amber is my Knight-in-arms. You were sent to find the key. B.J. is the key which is why you guys are following her."

"Um, no Thomas. We are from the real world. Amber and Hannah live with me as housemates. You come over to play video games all the time and get mad when I beat you at Tetris," reminds B.J. with worry in her voice. She moves her hands as if she is play a controller.

"I do not understand what you are saying," replies Thomas, extremely puzzled.

B.J. looks at him for a second then grabs Hannah and Amber. She pulls them out of earshot for a conference.

"Ok, Thomas is acting crazy," says B.J. making a swirling motion with her hand.

"Maybe he is just confused," suggests Hannah.

"No, I think he actually believes he is the King and you guys are his subjects."

"What about the game? Maybe it made him forget who he is to play the character," says Amber, looking thoughtful.

"In that case, why is he here? How did he get here? He wasn't in the room," replies B.J., glancing back at Thomas. Thomas is standing there with his arms folded, looking very impatient.

As the girls continue to discuss what to do about Thomas, Thomas stands a short distance away. He can still hear them but decides not to inform them. He still does not understand why they think he is someone else.

I remember everything perfectly, he mutters in his head.

Suddenly Thomas gets an image of B.J., Amber, Hannah and him sitting in a strange room and laughing about something. They are all wearing different clothing and Hannah and Amber are teasing B.J.. He is also laughing and this earns a glare from B.J..

What is that place? he wonders. Why does it seem so familiar?

As quickly as the vision comes, it just as quickly fades. Thomas shakes his head to clear his mind of the strange scene. In the background the girls are still talking as if they have not noticed his drifting. Off in the distance, Thomas hears something. Instantly he stiffens. He listens once more to confirm his suspicions. When it comes again, he hurriedly runs over and tosses an orange bag into a startled B.J.'s hands.

"Take this! Get on the train!" calls Thomas as he runs out of the Plaza.

Just as he disappears out of view, Erin pops back into existence on B.J.'s shoulder.

"Erin! You are all right!" exclaims B.J. happily. "I would hug you but I might crush your body. Where did you go?"

"Nowhere. I was here the whole time. I was just invisible and no matter how much noise I made, none of you seemed to hear me."

"Nuts! I was hoping that the game would forget that we can't use the journal during fights," says B.J. with a scowl on her face.

"Yay for getting Erin back! Now we should go catch our train," says Amber, walking towards the station. Hannah and B.J. walk behind her up the stairs. Once they reach the top, Amber holds the door open for B.J. since she has to go first and the three walk into the inside of the train station.

The inside is a rather simple structure made of wood. There is a small area in which one can walk up to the ticket window in the wall to buy a ticket. After that, one must climb a flight of stairs to the platform area where the trains can be boarded. Currently there are only two trains. One that looks like a trolley from San Francisco with brown and red coloring. The other also looks like a trolley car but is colored a mix of bright yellow and blue with a star on top.

B.J., Hannah, Amber and Erin take everything in and then walk over to the ticket counter. Hannah spots the problem first.

"Fifty dollars for train ticket?!" scoffs Hannah.

"Everyone check your pockets!" suggests B.J..

"Um I don't have pockets," says Hannah gesturing to her dress.

"And there is nothing in mine," adds Amber. "What about the pouch Thomas gave you? What is in it?"

"Um, it looks like a bag of something," B.J. says peering inside. She cautiously tips the bag into her hand. Out of it comes a cascade of glittering gold coins.

"Holy cow! It is a bag of money!" exclaims B.J., holding her hand out to show the girls. The coins sparkle brightly in her palm.

Quickly the girls count it and come up with thirteen hundred dollars. After gaping at it for a bit, the girls buy their tickets and get ready to board the train. Hayner, Olette and Pence show up to say good bye unexpectedly. The NPC characters only say a few lines like normal and B.J. quickly becomes bored. Waving to the three, she jumps on board causing Amber and Hannah to appear sitting in the train. Both girls glare at B.J. and she just grins. All three settle on the train benches for the ride.

"Are we there yet?"


	8. Chapter 8

The train quietly pulls into the station and the four girls jump out quickly.

"Okay, Guru of Gaming," says Amber taking in the floating island with a tall tower. "Wanna explain where we landed now?"

BJ sticks out her tongue while Hannah and Erin giggles in the background.

"Hey, I am the head of the group! Show some respect!"

At the glare Amber sends her way, BJ wilts a little and quickly looks around.

"Honestly? I think we have to go in the tower. I don't really remember who is there."

"Guys!" comes a shout from beyond a bush just in front of them.

Instinctively BJ calls forth her Key and they take off running for the bush. As they burst out of the foliage they see Hannah hunched over a bright gold chest. She seems to be trying to open it.

"Jeez, Hannah," sighs Amber, lowering her shield. "Way to give us a heart attack!"

"I'm fine," says Hannah dismissively. "Look! Treasure! I can't seem to get it open though."

"Wait! I got this!" exclaims BJ.

Stepping over, she taps the hest and it immediately opens with a chime. She reaches in to pull out a vial that contains a murky red liquid.

"What is that?" asks Erin from her perch.

"Um, a health potion?" guesses BJ.

"Boooring," sighs Hannah. "I wanted gold."

"Well, you won't mind if I just hold on to it then," teases BJ.

"No way! I found it!" protests Hannah.

Deciding the girls might be arguing for a bit, Amber decides to wander to check out the tower. The first thing she realizes is that the tower seems to be impossibly high. In fact she couldn't even see the end of it. It just goes on and on in the dark starry sky. It was made of grey stones and Amber thinks it seems kind of skinny for its height. Scanning it, she notices a figure peeking into the large wooden door that seems to mark its entrance. Amber stares at it for a second before realizing she knows the person.

"Daniel!" exclaims Amber.

Quickly she runs over to the guy.

"Daniel! What are you doing here? I thought you had to do homework!"

Daniel doesn't respond. She notices that lankey boyfriend is dressed unusually. Instead of his habitual geeky t-shirt and jeans, he seems to be wearing some sort of jumpsuit. He still has his glasses but the remain focused on the inside of the tower.

"Daniel, come on!" says Amber

She grabs his arm and starts to tug. Finding that there is still no response, she turns and runs back to the group. There she finds that BJ has somehow managed to overpower Hannah and is sitting on her back. Hannah is flailing underneath her friend while BJ bonks her in the head repeatedly with the Key. Erin is the first to notice the distress on Amber's face.

"Amber? What's wrong?"

"I was checking the tower over there and I am pretty sure I saw Daniel!"

"Your boyfriend?" asks BJ surprised. "What would he be doing in the game?"

"I don't know! I tried talking to him but he refuses to move or respond!"

"Maybe he is a cut scene character like the NPCs we met," suggests Hannah on the ground. "We will all go and see if he responds to that."

BJ quickly agrees. Argument forgotten, BJ helps Hannah off the ground and hands her the potion. Hannah stashes it her pockets and they take off for the tower.

There the girls also recognize Daniel but as they approach he seems to come alive and start to mutter.

"Did he just say he is trying to find someone in the tower and kidnap them?" asks BJ concerned.

"Daniel, you are not allowed to kidnap anyone!" says Amber sternly.

At this, Daniel whips around and sneers at the girls.

"Oh it is you! Go away! I am busy! I have to kidnap Yin Sid here for Maleficent!"

"Daniel, it is me. Amber."

"Fine! I will have to teach you brats a lesson!" sighs Daniel.

He lunges for BJ.

"Crap!" yells BJ and ducks out of the way.

"Daniel, no!" yells Amber.

"Amber I am really sorry but I am going to have to hurt your boyfriend," calls BJ barely missing a fist to the face.

BJ launches into her fight moves and manages to counter the next attacks. Hannah shoots Amber an apologetic look and calls forth lightning to help BJ. It takes a bit since Amber stands to the side in shock and BJ and Hannah fight only half heartedly but they manage to beat Daniel.

"Fine! You win this time but I will be back!" sneers Daniel. Contrary to his statement, Daniel stares at Amber. He looks as if he is trying to remember something. She takes a step towards him and it seems to break the spell. He turns and runs.

"Okay so does someone want to explain why my boyfriend just attacked us?" asks Amber, glaring at BJ.

"Seriously, what is going on?" asks Hannah leaning on her staff. "I know why we are in the game but why are we seeing Thomas and Daniel? Are there going to be more people we know in the game? I thought the game was made of Disney characters."

"I don't know!" answers BJ. She throws up her hands. "I really don't. If it will help, I will let you punch me."

Both girls take a second and consider this option.

"Yen Sid!" exclaims Erin, surprising everyone. "I know him! He was the teacher person that reveals things to Sora in the game about why he was in the egg and what has to do next!'

"Oh yeah!" replies BJ. "I remember now. How did you know that? Is it in the journal?"

"No," says Erin shyly. "Your game sounded pretty interesting so I watched some of it from my room. I didn't think you would mind."

"Wait, so this means this Yen Sid character might be able to explain what is going on with the whole being sucked into the game thing?" asks Hannah excitedly.

"I bet he might. The original storyline of the game cant be the same what with me not actually being Sora."

"Hallelujah! Answers!"

"We just have to get through the tower."

All four girls turn and look at the giant tower in front of them.

"When we get home BJ, you are never allowed to play video games again," decides Amber.


End file.
